Conventionally, a laser processing method has been known that modulates laser light so that the laser light is caused to branch into a plurality of rays of processing light and each of the rays of processing light is converged at each of a plurality of converging points, and forms a modified region at each of a plurality of regions corresponding to each of the converging points in an object to be processed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).